Out of my Reach
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Written by the doctor who took care of Kouichi after his accident. Oneshot


**OUT OF MY REACH**

**Written by the doctor who took care of Kouichi after his accident. **

It was a morning as usual. After I got out of my house, I walked to the train station. Once there, i looked for the train that could take me to my work place: Shibuya's General Hospital.

But it's not true. That morning was different from others. There were many children in the train station... too many for my taste. What were they doing there? Shouldn't they be at school?

-Excuse me- I stopped a child who was passing by. He seemed to be in sixth grade, and he was wearing a blue overall- where are all the children going?-

The boy raised his shoulders and left. I raised an eyebrows, and I got angry when, a couple of minutes later, a red-dressed boy was running next to me and hits me.

-Hey, boy!- I told him, a little upset- look where you go...-

-I'm terrible sorry, miss- the boy said without turning his head. I look at him, a little confused. Where were all the children going in such a hurry?

"Maybe there's a festival somewhere" I thought.

Finally, I found my train. It was the same taken by the boy in red who had hit me some minutes before. As him, I had to run to match it, because it was about to start its journey. I didn't see the boy in red or the boy with the blue overall.

This time, there were two kids in the same car I was ridding. Two boys. One of them was wearing a blue bandana over his long, black hair, and the other had a blue capo n his short hair. Both faces were identical, and the first thing that came to my mind was that they were twins. The strange thing was that they were not traveling together, but separated at least for ten meters. I raised my shoulders. Maybe they got into a fight or something.

The trip went on without news. I was looking through the window, when something took my attention. A pregnant lady was traveling standing next to a fat man who apparently didn't care about the poor woman. I was about to get up, but a small boy got up first. He was in third grade and wore a huge orange hat.

-Take my place, ma'am- the boy said. The woman smiled and sitted.

-Why, thank you, my fine gentleman- the woman said- what's your name?-

-Tomoki, ma'am- the boy answered.

-Thank you, Tomoki- the woman said.

-You're welcome- the boy said. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Soon, the trip ended, and all the passengers got down to the Shibuya station. I saw a blonde girl disappearing in one of the elevators. I also saw the boy with the blue bandana and the red-dressed boy in another one. I headed for the stairs, as I am a bit afraid of elevators.

As I was going downstairs, I was thinking of the road I had to walk to get to the hospital. At least ten more minutes. While I was thinking of that, someone pushed me. It was enough!

I raised my eyes and saw the boy with the blue cap in his crazy race to get downstairs as fast as possible. While I saw him running, my mind remembered his brother in that elevator. Wasn't him?

A woman's scream interrupted my thoughts. In his hurry for getting downstairs, the boy had stepped wrong and fell to the cold floor. I saw him fall, slowly, and I stupidly stretched my arm, trying to stop his fall, but he was beyond my reach by that time.

Once he hit the floor, I got down as fast as I could, trying not to fall to. People started to gather around the boy. I tried to get through but I couldn't.

-Let me pass- I said- please. I'm a doctor-

They moved. I kneeled next to the boy and left my briefcase on the floor.

-Are you okay, boy?- I asked him.

-Kouji... Kouji...- was the only answer I got.

-What's your name?- I asked him, while I was making sure that his head was not moving to prevent further damage- do you know where you are?-

-He didn't answer. He was muttering something, but I didn't get it.

-Please, someone call an ambulance- I said. A businessman took out his mobile phone and called to the emergency number. Meanwhile, I took out my stethoscope.

-I need someone to hold his head for me- I said again. A man did it, while I turned around his little body to check the damage.

-How is he?- the man of the mobile phone asked.

-It's hard to tell- I said- but he's breathing normally-

I put my stethoscope on his chest, and heard the noise of his clean, normal breathing. A woman picked up the boy's wallet.

-His name is Kouichi- the woman said, looking at the school card- Kouichi Kimura-

-Kouichi, can you hear me?- I said again, moving him and taking his hand.

-Kouji…- the boy kept saying. He seemed a little confused and it started to worry me.

At last, the ambulance arrived. With care, they put the boy in a small bed, and I went with him.

One in the ambulance, I started to check him, while a paramedic took out his vest and shirt, and put some electrodes on his chest to be checking his heart. I could see that he had at least two broken ribs and a twisted ankle.

-Oxygen mask- I told the paramedic- and…-

I interrupted myself, as Kouichi opened his eyes and looked around.

-Kouichi, I'm doctor Yagami- I told him, and held his hand again- do you know where you are?-

-Digiworld…- the boy said softly. I shocked my head.

-No, Kouichi, you're in an ambulance- I told him- you fell in Shibuya station, and hit your head. That's why we're taking you to the hospital. Don't be afraid, everything will be okay…-

-Kouji...Takuya... the others... still in Digiworld- Kouichi said, closing his eyes and pressing my hand- in danger...-

I shocked my head again. This boy was starting to think incorrectly, and it was a bad sign. I passed my thumb over his hand, and with the other I cleaned some blood on Kouichi's forehead.

-Don't be afraid, Kouichi- I told him in a very low voice- everything will be fine...-

-Help them, Ophanimon...- Kouichi said, pressing my hand harder than ever. The paramedic looked at me, surprised, but not so much as I was. What the hell was Ophanimon?

-I'll help them- I answered him. Kouichi's straight disappeared suddenly.

-What happened?- the paramedic asked. I looked at the monitor. His blood pressure was falling.

-Kouichi?- I said, moving the boy. I got no response, and I turned to the driver- his condition is getting worse. We have to get there quickly...-

We arrived. We took Kouichi to the resuscitation room as soon as we could.

-What happened to this child?- a very scared nurse asked. I ignored her and turned to three doctors who got near us.

-Twelve year old boy, his name is Kouichi- I informed them- he fell at least three meters at Shibuya station, and he hit his head. I think he has at list two rib fractures, but he breathes normaly...-

There was a surprise rumor among them. I didn't let go of his hand. I felt that, if I let him go, he would fall again.

-Stabilize him quick, his blood pressure's falling- one of the doctors said- and call a surgeon...-

All the emergency room started to work. While they were working on Kouichi, I had to let go of his hand, and stepped back.

-He's in shock- one of the other doctor's said- quick, bring the red car-

"The red car" I thought. Bad news. I shocked my head, sadly. "He's out of our reach now... out of my reach... as when I saw him fall"

-Quick, the defibrillator!- shouted another doctor.

I got out of the room. I had seen many patients die, but never one as Kouichi. Because I knew what was about to happen. Very few people get out of this situation, and it's very improbable for a twelve year old boy.

I crossed the hall and my surprise was bigger. There were five kids, struggling with two security guards to get to the hall I was walking on. And they were familiar to me: the bandana boy, the red-dressed boy, the blond girl from the elevator, the boy on the blue overall and the little boy who gave his seat to the pregnant woman.

As I said, a couple of guards stopped them.

-Where do you think you're going?- asked one.

-Please, let us go- the bandana boy said- my brother is inside...-

-You'll have to wait outside...-

-Kouji's brother is here!- the boy in red said- please, let us...-

-We were told that they brought Kouichi here- the girl said- let us see him-

-This is a hospital, and I can't let pass children under fifteen years- the guard said- and anyway, no one is authorized to go to the resuscitation rooms...-

The kids started to shout.

-Let them pass- I told the guards.

-What?- the two guards said at the same time.

-Let them pass- I repeated, and then turned to the children- Kouichi is in the last room on the left, in this very hall-

The guard was about to complain when the five kids ran to the room I indicated.

-Thank you- I heard the smallest one said.

-What do you think you're doing?- a guard said- the rules said that...-

-I know them by heart- I told him- but this could be the last time for them to see their friend... anyway, the boy with the bandana is his twin brother... he has to say goodbye-

The guards looked at me angrily and got away. I sighed and returned to the resuscitation room. I crossed the door and stared.

-I'm sorry- I heard one of the doctors say. I saw the monitor. Kouichi's heart had stopped.

His brother and his friends were infinitely sad. The bandana boy let go a few tears while he was face to face with his dead brother. I lowered my head with sadness. Then, something happened, that I couldn't understand.

When I raised my sight, Kouichi's brother was holding his hand, the same I held all the time...¡and Kouichi was talking to him!

-Incredible- one of the doctors said, and I nodded.

I saw Kouji hugging his brother, and couldn't prevent my tears to flow from my eyes. I don't know how, but they managed to do something we couldn't: to save Kouichi's life.

It's been three days since that incident. Even though Kouichi's contusion was very severe, it seems like he had just hit his head with a rubber ball. His hearts beat with the same straight as any other twelve year old heart.

This morning I went to him to release him. His brother Kouji was sitting next to him, holding one of his hands.

-You can go home now- I told Kouichi.

-Thank you for everything, doctor Yagami...- he said.

-I'll call a nurse for her to help you get dressed- I told him.

-I can do it by myself; it won't be necessary- Kouichi said.

I smiled. I was about to get out when he stopped me.

-Wait- Kouichi said.

-What is it?- I asked.

-I... wanted to thank you- Kouichi said- for saving my life in Shibuya station...-

-I didn't- I told him- it was your brother and your friends who saved you...-

-Anyway- Kouichi said, showing me his left hand, the one I was holding to all time- you never let go of my hand. Thank you for that...-

-You're welcome- I said. Then, I remembered- can I ask you something?-

-Sure- Kouichi said.

-What's Ophanimon?- I asked. The brother looked at each other and then at me, very surprised.

-Where did you hear that name?- Kouji asked.

-Kouichi called me like that in the ambulance- I said, very curious- who is he?-

Kouji smiled. So did Kouichi. He gave me the sweetest smile I've seen in my life since I started working in that hospital.

-It's she- Kouji said.

-Ophanimon is... an angel- Kouichi said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**THE END**

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
